


07.25.2010

by Earel



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 19:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14026731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earel/pseuds/Earel
Summary: Флэшбеки Роба Смедли перед принятием решения. Написано для команды WTF Formula One 2018. Задание: "Восьмерка мечей"





	07.25.2010

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждение: потенциально сквичные прозвища, но из песни слов не выкинешь

Сторонним наблюдателям наверняка сложно было бы понять всю специфику их отношений. Чем они всегда могли похвастаться — так это взаимопониманием. «Ты имел в виду вот это?» Трудно всерьёз ругаться в подобных условиях. Не принимаешь близко к сердцу сказанные сгоряча слова. Он ведёт себя так же.

Весь паддок быстро привык к ним. Даже не обращал внимания на их взаимодействие. Горячий эмоциональный бразильский парень. Кого он удивит объятиями с инженером?

«Ты доверяешь мне?»

«Всегда»

Фелипе был отличным командным игроком. Это касалось и сотрудничества с инженером. Роб сначала старался держать дистанцию. Сдался быстро. Фелипе ничего особенного не делал. Смотрел своими большими тёмными глазами, улыбался.

А потом был Гран При Турции. Поул — первый в карьере Фелипе. Победа — убедительнее не бывает. Фелипе бросился к нему в объятия, усталый после гонки, со слипшимися волосами, следом от балаклавы на щеке, но счастливый.

— Это только благодаря тебе. Без твоей помощи я бы никогда...

Роб молча прижимал его к себе.

Просто делал свою работу?

А потом Фелипе выиграл домашнюю гонку. Уже без тени сомнений кинулся на шею. И Роб так же открыто обнял его, бормоча всякую ерунду вроде «хороший мальчик».

Он знал, что пресса ржёт над их радиопереговорами. Ему было плевать — потому что Фелипе было плевать.

Тогда же, после победы в Бразилии, отметив с командой, они каким-то загадочным образом оказались в номере Фелипе, Роб всё никак не мог оторваться от него, да Фелипе и не настаивал. Охотно целовал, привставая на цыпочки, пока Роб не догадался сесть и устроить его у себя на коленях. И странно, и смешно, и очень естественно было давать ему дурацкие прозвища. Оба понимали, что все эти глупые «детка», «мальчик» и «Пиппо» не имели никакого отношения к реальности, что Роб уважал в нём опытного, талантливого гонщика. Но непривычный для холодной Британии южный фонтан темперамента заставлял задыхаться обоих — Роб просто треснул бы, если бы никак не выплеснул эмоции — и Фелипе это принимал.

Спустя два года вечеринка после домашнего Гран При оказалась совсем не такой радостной. Роб ожидал, что Фелипе придётся утешать. Человек, который был чемпионом на протяжении тридцати секунд. Случайность, дождь, забарахливший мотор Глока — титул буквально уплыл из рук.

Фелипе не собирался жаловаться и вообще хоть как-то упоминать события уик-энда. В конце концов, он всё равно триумфатор. Все запомнят эту победу. Он переживал, конечно. Но справился с собой. Поднялся на следующую жизненную ступеньку и жил дальше. Если ему так проще — пусть. Роб покладисто взял протянутый стакан, глотнул виски, наблюдая, как Фелипе опускает жалюзи на окнах. Правильно. Этот вечер — только их, вне времени, вне проблем. Здесь и сейчас. Настроенные друг на друга с той же филигранностью, как антикрыло — на трассу.

(У Фелипе очень сильные руки, иногда Робу кажется, что тот переломает ему рёбра — но Фелипе всегда чуток и знает, когда остановиться)

2009 начался безрадостно. «При Тодте такого не было», — всё чаще думал Роб, но помалкивал. От решений Стефано страдал не только Фелипе, но и Кими — правда, до него Робу было меньше дела. Ошибки в квалификациях, ошибки на пит-стопах. Фелипе был на грани взрыва.

— Почему вы не выпустили меня на последних минутах?! Я бы мог попасть в первую десятку! Ты представляешь, как мне придется завтра прорываться? Я бы сумел!

Роб виновато наблюдал, как Фелипе мечется по номеру. Разумеется, он зол. Кто бы не был на его месте? Мало того, что Brawn рвёт топ-команды как новичков. Ещё и делать им подобные подарки? Лучше дать Фелипе выплеснуть всё то, что он не может сказать публично. Признак доверия — если Фелипе проговаривает при нём вслух то, что его беспокоит.

— Ты сможешь, мальчик. Даже с последнего места сможешь, — заверил Роб, когда повисла пауза. Фелипе остановился, хмыкнул.

Роб слегка кивнул. Да, он действительно в это верил, а не просто утешал. Поднялся, подошёл к нему. Фелипе привычно обнял, ткнулся лбом в плечо. Настоящий боец, упорный, азартный. Бойцам тоже нужна отдушина. Роб крепко прижимал его к себе, чувствуя, как спина под ладонью расслабляется.

Фелипе действительно принялся прорываться. Но затем полил сумасшедший ливень. Как они тут живут, в этой Малайзии? Роб нервно переминался у мониторов, наблюдал, как Фелипе пытается совладать с ситуацией. Да что они видят, бедняги, в этом веере брызг?

Пожалуй, он был согласен с красным флагом.

— Я ничего не вижу! — судя по голосу, Фелипе был совсем на взводе. — Мне нужен новый визор!

— Фелипе, детка, остынь, сейчас тебе принесут визор, всё хорошо, ты отлично справляешься, — увещевал его Роб.

Он даже не хотел знать результаты, когда объявили, что гонка завершена. И так представлял, что чувствует Фелипе. Остановиться в шаге от очковой зоны. Фелипе не мог пойти лакомиться мороженым, наплевав на гонку. Слишком много вложился — и никак не продвинулся в чемпионате.

«Ты до сих пор в меня веришь?»

«Верю и буду верить»

В Германии дела вроде как пошли на лад, Фелипе удалось добраться до подиума. Отчаянно жаждал развить успех в Венгрии. Роб сосредоточенно покусывал карандаш, наблюдая за квалификацией. У Фелипе был промежуточный шестой результат.

А потом он увидел, как Ferrari летит в ограждение.

— Фелипе! Фелипе! — почему он не отвечает? Почему не шевелится в кокпите?

Радио молчало. Появились врачи, он вызвался ехать в больницу, и Стефано, глядя на него, не отказал. Время то тянулось как горячий сыр в тосте, то летело быстрее, чем злополучная пружина амортизатора машины Барикелло. Всю ночь он провёл под дверью реанимации — хоть это и было глупо, но Фелипе поступил бы так же.

Не мог думать о уик-энде. Врачи затруднялись выдать чёткий прогноз. Фелипе сразу потерял сознание от удара, и что у него там сейчас в голове происходило — оставалось лишь гадать. «Неужели не сможет вернуться в Формулу?» — лихорадочно думал Роб и тут же обрывал себя. Если продолжать размышлять в том же ключе, можно докатиться и до «неужели не выживет?»

— Сколько ты не спал? — спросил Фелипе, когда его, наконец, впустили в палату.

— Не знаю. Неважно, — Роб не мог отвести взгляда от толстого слоя бинтов. «Детку» слышал весь мир. Не наплевать ли на присутствие врачей? — Мальчик мой, как ты нас напугал.

Разумеется, до конца сезона Фелипе в строй не вернулся. Черепно-мозговая травма — это не насморк или заноза, даже буйно цветущие бразильские орхидеи неспособны настолько быстро полностью восстановиться после встречи с пружиной на такой скорости. Роб ёжился, глядя на шрам. Ещё пара миллиметров — остался бы Фелипе без глаза. Первобытный ужас при виде этого шрама. Роб старательно боролся с глупой паникой, большим пальцем невесомо обводил бровь с едва зажившим швом. Целовал, чувствуя, как ресницы щекочут его подбородок.

— Разве ты фея? От твоего поцелуя оно не исчезнет.

— Шрамы украшают мужчину, — шепнул Роб в висок Фелипе.

— Мне надо было получить дыру в башке от чужой железки, чтобы из «детки» я превратился в «мужчину»?

— Ты всегда им был.

Фелипе усмехнулся и не стал развивать тему.

«Ты ведь понял, что я имею в виду»

«И ты тоже»

Когда он вернулся в кокпит, Роб посчитал себя самым счастливым человеком на свете. Фелипе боролся, он хотел показать всем, что его рано списывать со счетов. Ferrari вновь были сильны, Роб предвкушал борьбу за титул, но...

_— Фелипе. Фернандо быстрее тебя. Подтверди, что ты понял сообщение, — произнёс он, глядя на хмурого Стефано._


End file.
